Brenda Meeks
Brenda Meeks is a character who appears in the Scary Movie franchise. She is played by Regina Hall. Character Brenda is very a very upbeat, hyperactive and chatty person. However, she tends to turn into a very loud and obnoxious person at the theater, illegally taping the movie and talking very loudly on her phone. Although she's friends with Cindy, she tends to place herself before Cindy in their friendship. Bio Brenda Meeks is a student at B. A. Corpse High School where she is best friends with Cindy Campbell. She is also the sister of Shorty Meeks, who seems to be in the same grade as her. She also dates Ray Wilkins, On Halloween 1999, she and her friends were returning home from a party and hit a guy with their car. Although he turns out to be alive, they're too distracted arguing to notice this and accidentally knock him out, later robbing him before tossing him off a pier, which then kills him. Brenda gets a golden ring before Greg Phillipe and Ray toss him in the lake. Scary Movie One year later, Brenda learns that a classmate named Drew Decker has been murdered at her home. She and the others soon get warnings that the killer might be coming after them. Cindy is attacked and Greg and Buffy Gilmore mysteriously disappear. When Brenda and Ray go to the local cinema, Brenda is very disruptive and chatty while Ray goes to the men's room. Meanwhile, the Ghostface killer comes into the dark theater with his knife in his costume to kill her. Unfortunately, Brenda is so obnoxious, talkative and annoying that the other moviegoers take the knife and kill Brenda before Ghostface can. In Between Brenda survives her wounds and recovers. Scary Movie 2 Following Cindy to college, Brenda takes a psychology class under Professor Oldman promising a positive grade for staying the weekend at Hell House for what is passed off as a study in insomnia. She also renews her relationship with Ray, but when the house turns out to be haunted, they struggle to escape. When Dwight Hartman, Oldman's assistant tries separating them, Brenda wants to know why the white and black people have to separate. Although Dwight seems to rethink his plans, he still splits the group up racially. When Cindy releases an animated skeleton from a crematorium, Brenda is completely willing to let it kill her, later ganging up with Cindy to take it apart and put it together wrong. When Hanson, the caretaker, cuts up Shorty, Brenda fights Hanson with Cindy Campbell and Theo Keyoko, defeating him. In Between Cindy leaves college and becomes a teacher. Scary Movie 3 Cindy gets a job as a teacher for Cindy's nephew, Cody Campbell, and Sue Logan, the niece of George Logan. She goes with Cindy to go see George do his rap-battle, confessing to Cindy that she feels worried that something bad was about to happen to her and that Cindy should help console her by spending a night at her place. Cindy kindly agrees, but they're both shocked that George's hood resembles a KKK costume after he wins. Brenda and Cindy retreat to her apartment where Brenda mentions that she watched a cursed tape. However, Brenda doesn't take it seriously; she plays several vicious pranks on Cindy until Cindy no longer cares. When the ghost girl Tabitha arrives out of the TV, to take her, Brenda can't get Cindy's attention. Although Brenda fights her and eventually gains the upper hand, Tabitha kills her. At her funeral, Brenda's friends from the rap battle, George Logan and Mahalik show up, but mistakenly think she's still alive and try to revive her, only to blow up her remains. Scary Movie 4 Somehow, Brenda (or another friend of Cindy's named Brenda) turns up alive working as a reporter. She helps Cindy and Tom fight against the alien invaders, later having sex with one of the alien, which gets a sexually-transmitted disease that wipes out their race. She eventually ends up pregnant and has a baby by the alien. Quotes and Catchphrases *"Ok now let that shit just mutilate her white ass and leave." *"Die bitch, please die!" *"I know you better get outta my face! outta my face, outta my face!" *"She don't love herself." *"She is as fake as press-on nails, hey baby girl!" Relationships Brenda in Scary Movie 1 and 2 was the girlfriend of Ray Wilkins but numerous times Ray has shown signs of being gay and mentioning a man named Brandon. In Scary Movie 4, Brenda had a small relationship with a man named Jeremiah. She then makes love to a Martian Doll named Zoltar (off-screen) and later gives birth to a baby a few months later. Trivia *Neither Cindy Campbell nor Brenda Meeks appear in Scary Movie 5. They are replaced by the characters of Jody Sanders and Kendra Brooks. (The only returning cast members are Charlie Sheen and Simon Rex.) *In Scary Movie, Brenda alludes to her and Shorty as having separate fathers which would make them half-siblings. *Although Brenda is stabbed several times in the first movie, she still manages to survive to attend college with Cindy. However, in Scary Movie 3, she not only dies but has a funeral and her body is blown up, making her more dead than anyone else has been in the franchise. Yet, she still turns up alive so unless this Brenda is a separate character than the first or the consequences of her death were revoked with Tabitha's death, her return remains a mystery. *A pattern appears in both the Wayans and Zucker version of Scary Movie (Scary Movie 1 & 2 and Scary Movie 3 & 4) respectively. Brenda dies in the "first" part of each timeline (Scary Movie 1 and Scary Movie 3) however returns in the subsequent sequel (Scary Movie 2 and Scary Movie 4) with no explanation, although 4 does make light of the fact she had died. Gallery Brendaandcindy.jpg|Brenda with her best friend, Cindy brenda.jpg|Brenda as a teacher, seen in Scary Movie 3. scary_movie_04_ta_mere.jpg|Brenda with her brother, Shorty 006SM4_Regina_Hall_012.jpg|Brenda giving birth 006SM4_Regina_Hall_010.jpg|Brenda's on tv! 2006_scary_movie_4_006.jpg|Brenda with the father of her baby. brendaray.jpg|Brenda, with her boyfriend Ray Videos category:Characters Category:Female Category:Living Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie 2 characters Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Scary Movie 4 characters